characterfandomcom-20200223-history
CBeebies
CBeebies is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at encouraging "learning through play in a consistently safe environment for children aged 6 or under" and providing "high quality, mostly UK-produced programmes". The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic British channel, and is used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The channel was first launched on 11 February 2002. The channel has won a number of awards. At the BAFTA Children's Awards, it won awards in 2002 and in every year between 2004 and 2009, including "Best Pre-school Live Action Series" in 2002, 2004, 2005 and 2008. It has also won "Best Schools Programme – 0–6 years" awards (or equivalent) from the Royal Television Society from 2002 to 2005. CBeebies is one of the most watched channels in the UK. CBeebies HD officially launched on 10 December 2013. History the CBeebies channel was launched with CBBC, on 11 February 2002. The domestic CBeebies channel broadcasts from 6am to 7pm each day - a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel BBC Four on the Freeview platform. The station was joined later on by an audio counterpart, CBeebies Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station BBC Radio 7, however since the station was rebranded as BBC Radio 4 Extra this obligation has ceased. Later on they launched a weekly publication 'CBeebies Weekly'. Since 27 March 2013, CBeebies has been carried by the British Forces Broadcasting Service (BFBS), sharing a channel with BFBS Extra. The international CBeebies channel is advert-free and wholly owned by BBC Worldwide. The first international launch for the CBeebies channel was in India in May 2007, although the channel was withdrawn at the end of November 2012 due to "commercial considerations". The channel is available in the Republic of Ireland, Singapore, Hong Kong, Poland, Indonesia, Mexico, Africa, Australia and the United States (in Spanish only). In March 2011, the on demand version of the network was launched in the US and is available on Xfinity. Management In the UK, CBeebies is operated by the BBC Children's division and part of BBC North. The division is also responsible for CBBC and overall strategic responsibility for all of the BBC's domestic services for children rests with the Director of Children's, Joe Godwin (since late 2009). The direction of the domestic CBeebies channel itself rests with Kay Benbow, the current Controller of the channel and responsible for commissioning all CBeebies content across BBC television, online, interactive TV, and radio. She took over from the first controller Michael Carrington in 2010. Internationally, CBeebies is owned by BBC Worldwide, who operate the brand. Programming Little Kids offers a mix of mostly UK-produced entertainment and educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the UK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekends. *64 Zoo Lane(2004) *Andy Pandy *Angelmouse *Artbox *Baby Einstein *Balamory *Bill and Ben *Binka *Bits and Bobs *Bitsa *Bob the Builder *Bodger and Badger *Brum *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Come Outside *Dino Babies *'El Nombre' *Ethelbert the Tiger *Fab Lab *Fimbles *Fingermouse *Fireman Sam *Hotch Potch House *Little Bear *Monster Café *Noddy *Oakie Doke *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Pingu *Playdays *Play School *Polka Dot Shorts *Postman Pat *School and the Backyard Gang *The Shiny Show *SMarteenies *Spot the Dog *Starhill Ponies *Story Makers *Teletubbies *Tikkabilla *Tweenies *Wiggly Park *William's Wish Wellingtons *Yoho Ahoy *Zingalong Playtime: featuring Tikkabilla Is lots of extra fun with Tamba and Friends from Tikkabilla. Do the Tikkabilla Jive with Sarah-Jane and Justin, hunt for missing objects with Paul and Veejay, see Lorna and Simon tell the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker, make a musical shaker, look through the windows to see your favourites CBeebies friends, lots of songs and much more for young children. Much loved by its young audience for offering a whole range of lively entertainment including singing, dancing, stories and make and do activities with Tikkabilla and other CBeebies favourites in this bumper DVD. Tikkabilla has six popular presenters with large pre-school fan-base; two top favourites are Justin and Sarah-Jane who get up to all sorts of antics in higgledy house. Children can also enjoy singing along with Simon, Lorna, Paul, Veejay and Tamba, the inquisitive dragon puppet and take a trip through one of the special Tikkabilla windows to see their CBeebies Friends. There also the chance to enjoy the story of the Elves and the Shoemaker and do the Tikkabilla Jive….and don't miss all the fun and games. There are beautiful episodes see Bill & Ben, the flowerpot men create all kinds of mischief as they play in the garden with their friends, they try to find Pry’s most treasured possession. Children can also follow the adventures of Postman Pat when Pat discovers an intriguing piece of thread stretched across the road. There's even an episode from the Tweenies and Jake is sad because he can't think of anything he is good at; luckily Doodles has an idea. There's Oakie Doke in his hollow friends as they make music and all form an orchestra. Enjoy the adventures of Noddy in Toyland and see the Goblins start stuffing their sacks with golden leaves. Watch the adventures of the Little Robots in their home made world of junk and Fireman Sam saving Pontypandy as the station brass band putting in some much needed practice. following the fun and games of Andy Pandy, Looby Loo and the mischievous Teddy in their candy coloured world and see the Yoho Ahoy crew try to learn new things. *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite and A Piece of Sky *Postman Pat Follows a Trail and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra and Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy and the Golden Tree and Noddy the Dancer *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take and and By Myself *Fireman Sam: Brass Band and What Goes Up *Andy Pandy: Rub-a-Dub and Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop and Paint with Booty Carrot Club For young children CBeebies brings you the Carrot Club. the Carrot Club runs 3 times a day for half an hour at Weekdays usually consists of 5 programmes and instead of the usual presenters doing the links, there is a female voiceover while on the screen children dressed in orange are shown running and Playing in the “Carrot Club”. CBeebies (Australia) CBeebies (Australia) is the brand used by the BBC for programming aimed at encouraging "learning through play in a consistently safe environment for children aged 6 or under", and providing "high quality, mostly UK-produced programmes". The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic British channel, and is used for international variants supported by advertising, subscription or both. The channel was first launched on 2009. Programming CBeebies offers a mix of mostly entertainment and educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. *3rd & Bird(2007-2009) *64 Zoo Lane(2005) *Andy Pandy(2003) *Andy's Dinosaur Adventures *Andy's Wild Adventures *Andy's Safari Adventures *Angelmouse(2002-2010) *Baby Jake *Balamory *Big & Small *Big Barn Farm *Big Cook, Little Cook *Bill and Ben *Bing *Bits and Bobs *Boj *Boogie Beebies *Brum *Bump The Elephant *Buzz and Tell *Charlie Chalk *Charlie and Lola *Chuggington *Clangers *The Clangers *Dinopaws *Dirtgirlworld *Doodle Do *Down on the Farm *Dream Street *Driver Dan's Story Train *Everything's Rosie *Eureeka's Castle *Engie Benjy *Fimbles *Firehouse Tales *Fireman Sam *Footy Pups *Get Squiggling *Gigglebiz *Go Jetters *Grandpa in My Pocket *Green Balloon Club *Hey Duggee *Higgledy House *Humf *The Herbs *The Hoobs *I Can Cook *Iconicles *In the Night Garden *Jackanory Junior *Jollywobbles *Justin's House *Katie Morag *Kerwhizz *The Koala Brothers *Lah-Lah's Adventures *The Large Family *Let's Celebrate *Let's Play *Little Charley Bear *Little Red Tractor *Little Robots *Lunar Jim *Magic Hands *Make Way For Noddy *Makka Pakka's Adventures In The Night Garden... *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Me Too! *Melody *Mr Bloom's Nursery *Mr Bloom: Here and There *Mike the Knight *My Pet and Me *Nelly and Nora *Nina and the Neurons *Noddy in Toyland *Numberjacks *The Numtums *Nuzzle and Scratch *Oakie Doke *Old Jack's Boat *Old Jack's Rockpool Tales *Our Planet *Penelope K, by the way *Peter Rabbit *Poetry Pie *Postman Pat *PAW Patrol *Rastamouse *Razzledazzle *The Rhyme Rocket *The Roly Mo Show *Rubbadubbers *Same Smile *Sarah and Duck *The Shiny Show *Show Me Show Me *Something Special *Story Makers *Swashbuckle *Teacup Travels *Tee and Mo *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *Tilly and Friends *Tellytales *Tikkabilla *Topsy and Tim *The Treacle People *Tree Fu Tom *Tweenies *Be Safe with the Tweenies *Twirlywoos *Uki *Wibbly Pig *Wiggly Park *Wombles *Woolly and Tig *Wussywat the Clumsy Cat *Yoho Ahoy *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time *ZingZillas(2011) CBeebies Storytime CBeebies Storytime aims to make reading fun, with playful and imaginative stories designed to help support early years reading. Every story is brought to life with magical things to touch, swipe and play with. There are also questions to help develop comprehension skills, so you and your little ones can enjoy reading, playing and learning together. The app has a new library feature where you and your little ones will be able to choose and download more stories for free and when they are finished with these they can simply choose others. Watch out for more stories being added over time! *Old Jack’s Boat: One Dark Night and The Seashell Tower *Show Me Show Me: Miss Astromouse, Teddington's Triangle and Stuffy's Party *Something Special: Mr Tumble at the Beach, Mr Tumble at the Park, Mr Tumble in the Snow and Hey Diddle Diddle *Grandpa in My Pocket: Babysitting Bonglebirds and The Seashell Tower *Octonauts and the Colossal Squid *Charlie and Lola, Hurry Up *Fimbles: The Fimbling Picnic *Yoho Ahoy: Grog's Musical Chairs *Balamory: Nessie's Story *Tikkabilla: The Sun and the Wind *CBeebies Fairytales: Jack and the Beanstalk, Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Elves and the Shoemaker, Nian, The Elephant and the Mouse and A Midsummer Night's Dream *Sarah and Duck: The Balloon Race *Peter Rabbit: The Unguarded Garden and Three up a Tree *In the Night Garden: Makka Pakka's Musical Stones *Andy Pandy's Birthday Cake *Postman Pat's Seaside Special *Tree Fu Tom's Big Ranch Rodeo and The Missing Spell Stone *Melody: Little Red Riding Hood *Topsy and Tim: Helping Dad *Swashbuckle: A Band of Naughty Pirates and Pirate of the Year Awards *CBeebies Stargazing: The Eclipse Party *Tee and Mo: Who did the Footprints? *Tweenies: 1002 Arabian Nights *Teletubbies: Colour Story *Rubbadubbers: Reg's Underwater Adventure *Twirlywoos are Underneath *Rastamouse: Da Rainin' Cheese *The Clangers: Space Triangle *Justin's House: The Flying Duster *Ruff Ruff, Tweet and Dave in a Fairytale Adventure *The Story Makers: Blue Cow at the Olympic Games *Go Jetters: The Glitter Globe *Andy's Prehistoric Adventures: Andy and the Baby T-rex *Justin's House: Chickens The Let's Go Club The Let’s Go Club is a new CBeebies’ summer programme that is made by the audience. Each week, your little ones will have a chance to learn a dance move, a new skill, learn fun facts, make a craft or Watch Cartoons. Best of all, you and your little ones can join in the club by sending in your pictures and videos, which may be featured on the show or in our online galleries. We want to see all of the fun things you and your family will be doing this summer. It’s the club that never closes! The Let's Go Club Cartoons *Monday: Fireman Sam: What Goes Up, Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt and Pingu's Hide and Seek *Tuesday: Noddy and His Money *Thursday: William's Wish Wellingtons: Ancient William and BYG: Little Mermaids *Friday: Postman Pat Follows a Trail and Baby Einstein: Baby Bach Future Generations Future Generations: Small People was a charity programme for Children in Need, put together by the BBC in 1998 as a sort of sequel to the great success of the previous year's Perfect Day charity single. The programme was dedicated to the BBC's vast output of children's programmes and featured five-year-old Scott Chisholm, dressed in 1950s-style school uniform, walking round various children's programmes past and present, sometimes interacting with the characters. It was first shown on 1 December 1998, within the Children in Need charity programme. The promotion was not meant to be like Perfect Day, but instead reminding the viewers of what their license fee was paying for. The following year, a similar promotion was created entitled Shaggy Dog Story. This promotion featured a collection of BBC comedians and was used to represent the diverse range of comedic output. There are many popular children’s programmes featured in the Future Generations trail. To refresh your memory, or to be introduced to characters you have never met before, here is more detailed information on the original programmes, and their characters. The Best BBC Children's TV Characters - Ever! The Lowry called Here's one we Made Earlier, which tells the story of the BBC's children's television broadcasting over the past 90 years and the vote between classic characters such as Bagpuss, Postman Pat, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder and Rastamouse. From the earliest children’s programmes of the small screen, Muffin The Mule, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben; through the iconic programmes of the 60s and 70s, The Magic Roundabout, The Clangers and Mr Benn; the worldwide success stories of Bob the Builder and the Teletubbies; to the favourites of the new millennium, In the Night Garden and Shaun the Sheep; the shortlist will evoke memories and spark debate for every generation. BBC's children’s TV characters from Future Generations: Small People The programmes and characters that were included were, in order of appearance: DVDs The Ultimate Party Collection #Yoho Ahoy: Chairs with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Postman #ZingZillas: Zingzilla Rock 'n' Rolling #Bobinogs: Happy Bobi-birthday #Roly Mo: Little Bo's Birthday #Higgledy House: Birthday #Angelmouse: Baby Ellie's Presents #Charlie and Lola: This is actually my Party #Oakie Doke and the Party #Tweenies: Fizz's Birthday #Balamory: The Lost Letter #Lunar Jim: Jim's Birthday Surprise #Andy Pandy: The Birthday Cake #The Koala Brothers: Penny's Birthday Surprise #Fimbles: Party Hat #Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears #Starhill Ponies: Birthday Tea #Lazytown: Miss Roberta The Ultimate Summer Collection #Balamory: Beach Bonanza #In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances With the Pontipines #Fimbles: Seashell #Bob the Builder: Spud and the Dove #The Koala Brothers: Lolly's New Flavour #Tweenies: Summer #Andy Pandy's Musical Box #Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well #Boogie Beebies: Dancing on the Sand #Me Too!: The Juicer #Little Robots: Under the Stars #ZingZillas: Cinema Day #Octonauts and the Baby Dolphin #Higgledy House: Holiday #Roly Mo: Too Hot #Star Hill Ponies: HM's Parade #Big Cook Little Cook: Holidaymaker #Charlie and Lola: The most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World. The Ultimate Christmas Collection #Pingu and the Snowball #LazyTown: Surprise Santa #Bob the Builder: Snowman Scoop #Zingzillas: Zingzillas Let It Snow Christmas #Numberjacks: Counting Days to Christmas #Boogie Beebies: I wish it would Snow #Anglemouse: The Missing Skates #Balamory: Panto #Fimbles: Tune #Lunar Jim: Too many Fluffies #Tikkabilla: Christmas special #Chloe's Closet: Icing Escapades #Starhill Ponies: All I Want for Christmas #Noddy and Father Christmas #Big Cook Little Cook: Father Christmas #Roly Mo: Too Cold #Charlie and Lola: Snow is my Favourite and my Best #Tweenies: White Christmas Bedtime #Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed #Yoho Ahoy: Lullaby with Booty #Andy Pandy: The Noisy Supper #Fimbles: Moon #Bill and Ben: A Night to Remember #Me Too!: I want to say Goodnight #In the Night Garden: Wake Up Ball #Teletubbies: Putting Angus to Bed #Jackanory Junior: The King of Capri #Chloe's Closet: Sun Daze #Noddy and the Magic Night #Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams #Binka and the Noisy Night #Spot's Tent #Baby Einstein: Lullaby Time #Little Robots: Sweet Dreams Scary #Balamory: Bedtime #Tweenies: Sleepover Big Fun #Harry and Toto: Stop and Go #Brum: Airport Adventure #Starhill Ponies: Circus Tricks #Little Robots: Metal Makes us special #Binka in the Jungle #Lazytown: Little Sportacus #Octonauts and the Giant Jelly #Bill and Ben: Treasure Garden #Lunar Jim: Rover’s Big Dig #Higgledy House: Babysitting #Charlie and Lola: I want to be much more Bigger like you #The Large Family: Elephants never Forget #Tweenies: When I’m older #The Koala Brothers: Mitzi’s Busy Day #Boogie Beebies: Roll up #Tommy Zoom: Confidence #Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut #Me Too!: Smiles and Frowns Discover and Do #Get Squiggling: Bloodhound #Tikkabilla: Dressing Up & Houses #The Raggy Dolls: Pumpernickle's Party #Waybuloo: Star #Teletubbies: Bubble Pictures #Balamory: Treasure Hunt #In the Night Garden: Following #Andy Pandy: The Nest #Charlie and Lola: I wish I could draw Exactly like you #Noddy and the Fishing Rod #Boogie Beebies: Building #Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink #Tweenies: Growing Bulbs #Yoho Ahoy: Cheese with Grog #Big Cook Little Cook: Explorer #Nuzzle and Scratch: Library #School and the Backyard Gang: Let's Play Outside #Fimbles: Cardboard Box #PAW Patrol: Pups Save Ryder Get Set Go #Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie #Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt #Charlie and Lola: I am Really, Really, Really Concentrating #Me Too: Sports Day #ZingZillas: The Z Factor #The Large Family: The Big Race #Tweenies: Fast and Slow #Get Squiggling: Hippo #Pingu and the Paper Mache #Kerwhizz: Funfair Freeway #Lazytown: Sports Day #Octonauts and the Decorator Crab #Little Robots: Good Sport Sporty #Brum and the Music Box #Rastamouse: Da Marathon Mystery #Higgledy House: Fitness #The Koala Brothers: George's Big Race #Balamory: Fun Run Playtime: featuring Tikkabilla *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite and A Piece of Sky *Postman Pat Follows a Trail and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Tweenies: Champions *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra and Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy and the Golden Tree and Noddy the Dancer *Little Robots: A Bit of Give and Take and and By Myself *Fireman Sam: Brass Band and What Goes Up *Andy Pandy: Rub-a-Dub and Potato Prints *Yoho Ahoy: Pancake with Poop and Paint with Booty BBC Children's Favourites *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Invitations *Balamory: Beach Ball *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Angelmouse: Guardian Angel and Bouncing Elliemum *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy the Champion *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Teletubbies Everywhere BBC Children's Favourites 2 *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy Dances with the Pontipines *Noddy the Dancer *Charlie & Lola: I Want to Play Music Too *Wibbly Pig: Dance *Yoho Ahoy: Blow with Poop/Fiddle with Swab *Zingzillas: The Z Factor *3rd & Bird: Samuel’s Dance! *Teletubbies: Making Music *Spot’s Band CBeebies Collection: Vol. 1 *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy, Igglepiggle, the Bad and the Ball *Chuggington: Round up Wilson *Grandpa in my Pocket: A Carrot called Christopher and Other Odd Vegetables *Mr Bloom's Nursery: Stretch *Mister Maker: Egg Box Creatures *Abney & Teal: Firefly Lullaby *Cloudbabies: Anyone Seen Sun *Q Pootle 5: The Cosmic Whipple *Topsy & Tim: Dinosaur Egg *Woolly & Tig: The Play *Big & Small: Moon Race CBeebies Collection: Vol. 2 *Balamory: Party Games *The Furchester Hotel: Welcome to the Furchester *Octonauts and the Whale Shark *Boogie Beebies: Sporty Boogie *Me Too!: The Waterfall *Fimbles: Birthday Present *Katie Morag: Delivers the Mail *Something Special: Festival *Wibbly Pig: Snowman *Chloe's Closet: To Bee or Not to Bee *Tikkabilla: Circus and Rocket CBeebies Collection: Vol 3 *ZingZillas: The Z Factor *Get Squiggling: Scarecrow *Teletubbies Everywhere: Rolling Wheels *Charlie and Lola: Welcome to Lolaland *Sarah and Duck: Sarah, Duck and the Pengines *Nuzzle and Scratch: Library *Tweenies: Champions *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lullaby with Booty/Flag with Bilge *Andy's Wild Adventures: Elephants *Roly Mo: Imagine *Tilly and Friends: Tilly's best day ever *Big Cook Little Cook: Disco Dancer My Best Friends at CBeebies (Disc 1) *Me Too!: Operation *Pingu: Stinky Pingu *Tikkabilla: Dancing Tiger *The Koala Brothers: Josie's New Tune *Boj: Puppet Show *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *Postman Pat: Special Delivery Service: A Surprise *Dinopaws: The Thing we Didn't Want to End *Hey Duggee: The Funny Face Badge *The Furchester Hotel: Welcome to the Furchester *Kate and Mim-Mim: Kate's Dragon Quest *Everything's Rosie: Will at the Wheel *Mike the Knight: Mission Home *Chuggington: Brewster Makes Tracks *Q Pootle 5: Pootle Phone Home *ZingZillas: You Need a Hat (Disc 2) *Bing: Blankie *Something Special We're All Friends: My Pets *Teletubbies: Making Music *Get Squiggling: Hippo *Big Cook Little Cook: Little Red Riding Hood *Fimbles: Birthday Present *3rd and Bird: Starry Night *Show Me Show Me: Kites and Festivals *Twirlywoos: Round and Round *Andy Pandy's Musical Box *Step Inside: A Duck so Small *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Nuzzle and Scratch: Hotel *Higgledy House: Breakfast and Piano *Balamory: Treasure Hunt *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Woolly and Tig: The Play *I Can Cook: Banana and Blueberry Ice Cream (Disc 3) *Grandpa in my Pocket: Mr Greator the Creator *Sarah & Duck: Rainbow's Niece *Octonauts and the Seahorse *Topsy and Tim: New Pet *Noddy the Champion *Bill and Ben: Go Fly a Kite *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the Great Rabbit and Squirrel Adventure *Take a Bow: Drumming in the Woods *Swashbuckle: A Fancy Mess *Let's Play: Film Director *Rastamouse: Da Bad Break *Tree Fu Tom: Crystal Catastrophe *Boogie Beebies: Roll up *Space Pirates: Music to Party To *Bob the Builder: Bob's Beach Hut *Mister Maker (Disc 4) *The Adventures of Abney and Teal: The Snow Neep *The Story Makers: Homes *Roly Mo: Sweet Dreams *Charlie and Lola: I am not Sleepy and I will not go to Bed *Old Jack's Boat: The Lost Penguin *Waybuloo: Star *Melody: Little Red Riding Hood *In the Night Garden: Where is the Pinky Ponk Going? Bedtime with CBeebies *Topsy & Tim: New Babysitter *Charlie and Lola: Can You Maybe Turn the Light On? *Melody: Promises *Cloudbabies: Sun's Very Own Sunset *Woolly and Tig: Sleepover *Noddy and the Magic Night *The Story Makers: Shiny *Waybuloo: Snuggly *64 Zoo Lane: The Story of Joey's Sleepover *The Adventures of Abney & Teal: Firefly Lullaby *In the Night Garden: Wake Up IgglePiggle CBeebies: All Stars *Twirlywoos: Pop *The Furchester Hotel: Toast with a Smile *Clangers: The Lost Notes *Octonauts and the Fiddler Crabs *Peter Rabbit: In The Lost Ladybird *Melody: Butterfly Ball *Oakie Doke and the Cheeky Breeze *In the Night Garden: Tombliboo Eee Gets Lost *Chloe's Closet: The High Flying Four *Fimbles: Birthday Present *Mike the Knight: The Special Signal *Chuggington: Iron Chuggers *The Shiny Show: Theater *Andy Pandy: Teddy's Sunglasses and The Birthday Cake *Teletubbies Everywhere: Snails *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Dipdap: Butterfly and Balloons *Cloudbabies: Grumpy Rainbow *Bill and Ben: The Big Time Band *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Lost with Swab/Peck with Flamingo *Charlie and Lola: I Slightly Want to Go Home *Topsy and Tim: New Babysitter CBeebies: Playtime *Teletubbies: New Toy *Twirlywoos: Rolling *The Furchester: Furchester on Wheels *Clangers: Major's Meteor *In the Night Garden: Makka Pakka's Stone Concert *Andy Pandy: Puppeteer Pandy and Potato Prints *Peter Rabbit: The Tale of the One the Got Away *Oakie Doke and the Oakie Hollows Fete *Bill and Ben: The Rainbow *Mike the Knight: Hidden Garden Games *Octonauts and the Mimic Octopus *Fimbles: Triangle *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Art with Crow/Sail with Jones *Q Pootle 5: The Bubble Craters *Topsy and Tim: New Pet *Charlie and Lola: Never Ever Never Step on the Cracks *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Melody: Flying High *Ruff Ruff Tweet & Dave: A Birthday Party Adventure *Chloe's Closet: Singing at Sea *Chuggington: Koko's Puppy Training *Cloudbabies: Rain Rain Rain The Best of Children's Favourites from CBeebies A compilation DVD featuring all your favourite BBC children's characters with Teletubbies, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Tweenies, Fimbles, Balamory, Yoho Ahoy, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Oakie Doke, Little Robots, Bill & Ben and Noddy *Fimbles: Tambourine *Tweenies: Invitations *Balamory: Beach Ball *Bill & Ben: Around and Around *Andy Pandy: The Noisy and The Picnic *Little Robots: Robot Race Day *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue *Angelmouse: Guardian Angel and Bouncing Elliemum *Oakie Doke and the Treasure Hunt *Noddy the Champion *Yoho Ahoy Fun Time: Chairs with Grog/Tails with Jones *Teletubbies Everywhere Fimbles © & TM BBC 2002 Fimbles is produced by Novel Entertainment for BBC/BBC Worldwide Limited. Tweenies © BBC 1998. Balamory © Balamory Ltd. licensed by BBC Scotland/BBC worldwide Ltd. © BBC Worldwide 2001. Tweenies is a Tell-Tale production for the BBC. Bill and Ben TM BBC/Ben Prods. LLC © BBCWW/Ben Prods.LLC.2000. Andy Pandy TM/BBC/Ben Prods.LLC © BBCWW/Ben Prods.LLC.2001. Little Robots © 2003 Create TV and Film Limited.Postman Pat © 2002 Woodland Animations Ltd a division of Entertainment Rights PLC/PO 2002 Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. produced by Bumper Films Ltd for S4C. Angelmouse © BBC Worldwide Ltd. 1999 Created by Rodney Peppe A Silver Fox Films Ltd. Production. Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd 1995. Noddy © Enid Blyton Ltd/BBC Worldwide Ltd. Yoho Ahoy Fun Time © BBC Worldwide Limited 1999 BBC/BBC Wordlwide ltd/COG ltd. Teletubbies characters and logo © 1996 Ragdoll Ltd. Licensed by BBC Worldwide Limited. CBBC Fun at 3:30 Every weekdays in 1997 CBBC has programmes at half past 3 from 1991 to 2002 in starts with Playdays then The Raggy Dolls follow by a spacial program just for young children. Programmers *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Albert the Fifth Musketeer (part of Ants in your Pants) *The All-New Popeye Show *The Animals of Farthing Wood *Ants in your Pants *Arthur *Barney (part of Ants in your Pants) *Bod (part of Ants in your Pants) *Bodger and Badger *Brum (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Brollys (part of Ants in your Pants) *Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Camberwick Green (part of Ants in your Pants) *Cartoon Critters *Caterpillar Trail *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk (part of Ants in your Pants) *Christopher Crocodile (part of Ants in your Pants) *ChuckleVision *The Clangers (part of Ants in your Pants) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair (part of Ants in your Pants) *Dino Babies *Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Family Ness (part of Ants in your Pants) *Fiddley Foodle Bird *Fireman Sam *Forget Me Not Farm *Funnybones (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Further Adventures of SuperTed *Gordon the Gopher *The Greedysaurus Gang (part of Ants in your Pants) *Greenclaws *Hairy Jeremy (part of Ants in your Pants) *Happy Families *Henry's Cat (part of Ants in your Pants) *Jim Henson's Animal Show *Joe (part of Ants in your Pants) *Johnson and Friends *Joshua Jones (part of Ants in your Pants) *King Rollo (part of Ants in your Pants) *Little Bear *Little Monsters *The Little Polar Bear (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Magic Roundabout (part of Ants in your Pants) *Monster Café *Monty the Dog (part of Ants in your Pants) *Moomin *Mr. Benn (part of Ants in your Pants) *The Mysterious Cities of Gold *The New Yogi Bear Show *Noddy *Oakie Doke *On Your Marks *Orville and Cuddles *Oscar's Orchestra *Paddington (part of Ants in your Pants) *P.C. Pinkerton (part of Ants in your Pants) *Peter Pan and the Pirates *Philbert Frog (part of Ants in your Pants) *Pigeon Street (part of Ants in your Pants) *Pingu *Playdays *Pocket Dragon Adventures *The Poddington Peas (part of Ants in your Pants) *Postman Pat *Potsworth and Company *The Raggy Dolls *Romuald the Reindeer *Roobarb (part of Ants in your Pants) *Rupert the Bear (part of Ants in your Pants) *Secret Life of Toys *Spider (part of Ants in your Pants) *Spot the Dog (part of Ants in your Pants) *Stoppit and Tidyup (part of Ants in your Pants) *Teddy Trucks (part of Ants in your Pants) *Teletubbies *Two by Two *William's Wish Wellingtons (part of Ants in your Pants) *Willo the Wisp (part of Ants in your Pants) Lineup (1996) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 The Busy World of Richard Scarry (Monday), Moomin (Tuesday), Ants in your Pants (Wednesday), Little Bear (Thursday), The Animals of Farthing Wood (Friday) (1997) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Potsworth and Company (Monday), Bodger and Badger (Tuesday), Ants in your Pants (Wednesday), Peter Pan and the Pirates (Thursday), Greenclaws (Friday) (1998) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Little Monsters (Monday), Bodger and Badger (Tuesday), Jim Henson's Animal Show (Wednesday), The Further Adventures of SuperTed (Thursday), Oakie Doke (Friday) (1999) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Dino Babies (Monday), The Mysterious Cities of Gold (Tuesday), Ants in your Pants (Wednesday) The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (Thursday), Monster Café (Friday) (2000) *3:30 Playdays *3:45 The Raggy Dolls *3:55 Teletubbies (Monday), Postman Pat (Tuesday), Fireman Sam (Wednesday), Pingu (Thursday), Noddy (Friday) CBeebies Funday Join CBeebies Funday all Day on Bank Holiday Monday. It Stars at 6am all the way till Bedtime with Teletubbies, Tweenies, Bob the Builder and Many More. Presentation The links between programmes on CBeebies are primarily achieved through the use of in-vision continuity, using presenters to interact with the children. In the UK, links are pre-recorded rather than broadcast live, as is the case on sister channel CBBC. They were originally pre recorded from studio TC0 at BBC Television Centre in London, however moved out in 2008 to Teddington Studios, and returned briefly in 2010. From September 2011, the links have been based at the BBC's Northern base at MediaCityUK in Salford, Manchester, following the move of the BBC Children's department there. International variants feature broadcast links produced either in the corresponding country, or from a central base. Storytimes While the lunchtime story is usually read by one of the regular presenters, the final show of each day, the "Bedtime Story" is read by a guest storyteller, including well known actors, comedians, and past presenters of BBC children's television. Some notable storytellers in this slot have included Simon Pegg, David Hasselhof, Lulu, Damian Lewis, and Floella Benjamin. In an unusual move, James Bolam appeared on "Bedtime Story" in costume and in character as Grandpa from Grandpa in My Pocket, not as himself. Songs The UK channel utilises song and music as a presentational device, often using them to teach basic knowledge or to herald the start of a stranded segment: *What's the Day? *The Bedtime Song *The Birthday Song Other ventures CBeebies website The CBeebies website coincided with the launch of the UK channel in February 2002 and showcases a child friendly site with activities themed to all CBeebies programmes, past and present, with games, songs and print-outs featuring for nearly all shows. The UK version also features links to CBeebies iPlayer, a child friendly version of the BBC iPlayer featuring CBeebies programmes only, to CBeebies radio player and a dedicated micro site containing advice for raising children and toddlers called CBeebies Grown-ups, which was relaunched in 2011. The international channels are run by BBC Worldwide, and their websites are operated by the company also. As a result, not all of them are the same and some channels have less extensive websites than other services. CBeebies channels in Ireland, Asia, Australia, Poland, South Africa and the USA all have their own international variant. Here's One We Made Earlier The story of BBC Children's broadcasting: Bill & Ben, Muffin the Mule, Andy Pandy, Bagpuss, The Wombles, Postman Pat, Yoho Ahoy, Teletubbies, In the Night Garden, Strange Hill High, Play School, Crackerjack, Newsround, Dr Who, Blue Peter... our childhoods have been definedby the broadcasts we first encountered as children. This major exhibition explores the story of over 90 years of BBC Children's broadcasting, from 1922, when the BBC launched Children's Hour, right up to the present multi-media moment. Fun, engaging, interactive, and full of famous presenters past and present, Here's one we made earlier will reflect shifting perceptions of children in society, from toddlers who were asked to 'sit comfortably' in front of the family wireless, to today's children who take centre stage on air and online. Album releases 6 CBeebeis -branded CDs have been released CBEebies: The Official Album My Cbeebies Album CBeebies: The AlbumCategory:TV Networks Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas